Spider!
by Nice Huntress
Summary: A Weasley World Series. The story behind Ron's fear of spiders... Young Weasley's.


**AN: This is how I imagine that fateful day where the Twins turned Ron's teddy into a spider. Hehehehe….

* * *

**

**SPIDER!**

Being three, Ron was a big boy. Yes he was. He was strong like Bill, brave like Charlie, smart like Percy and, well he didn't know what made him like his twin brothers, Fred and George, but he was like them too. He wasn't like his little sister though. Her name is Ginny, and she's a crybaby. She's scared of water, snakes, garden gnomes and even spiders! How stupid could she get? But she was only two, so she wasn't a big girl. Ron was proud to say that he was nearly four, he didn't know how long but he knew that it was soon.

Anyway, Ron jumped down from his bed and clumsily pulled on his jacket over his PJ's. It was cold downstairs and even though there were both heating charms and raditers (his Dad had talked about them the other day, he had charmed them to be hot, though Ron's Mum didn't like that very much.) were downstairs, it was still freezing cold. Ron picked up his teddy and made his way to the door of his bedroom. He reached up and grasped the handle, twisting it frantically before it opened at full force, throwing him back.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed after he had slid across the floor and into his chest of drawers, tears sprung to his eyes and he looked up at his elder brother Charlie, who would be going back to school in two days after his Christmas holidays.

"Oh Merlin!" Charlie exclaimed, "Ron are you alright?" He asked concernedly, Ron shook his head as the first wave of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It hurts." He complained, Charlie shot over and bent down next to him.

"You haven't broken anything right? Oh Mum'll murder me if I've hurt you." Charlie muttered to himself, he was already in trouble for not telling their Mother about his girlfriend of a year. He was only sixteen, but that didn't matter in the matriarch of the Weasley family's opinion.

Ron hugged his teddy bear tightly too him, burying his head into the bears shoulder so that his big blue eyes were just about seen behind the fur of the bear.

"It hurts." His muffled voice repeated, Charlie looked at his youngest brothers tear filled eyes.

"Oh come on Ron, be a big boy. Don't cry." He said as he gathered his brother in his arms and stood, "Wow, you're getting heavy." Ron didn't answer but he hung onto Charlie's neck as he was carried down the stairs.

"Charlie?" Their other, Molly Weasley, called up the stairs, "You better have Ron with you."

"I do Mum." Charlie replied as he stepped into the room, he placed his younger brother down into a spare chair and sat in the seat next to him, and also next to Ginny, their two-year-old sister who was mashing up her eggs.

"Char-ry!" Ginny exclaimed happily, smashing her spoon down again, "Char-ry, Char-ry, Char-ry!"

"Morning Gin." Charlie replied with a smile.

Molly turned around with an extra plate of bacon and placed it in the middle of the table. She glanced at Ron, who was still hiding in his teddy's shoulder, though she noticed the slightly red eyes and tears still in his eyes.

"Ron? What's wrong?" She asked, Ron looked up at her, his face not leaving the teddy.

"Oh," Charlie muttered, looking down at his brother. "He was standing behind the door when I opened it, nothing too big. Only a minor bump." He stated and ruffled Ron's hair. The Twins sniggered.

"Ron's a cry-baby!" Fred sung.

"Yeah! Jus' like Ginny!" George continued.

"Am not!" Ron shouted.

"Fred! George! Leave him alone." Molly shouted at the pair who gulped.

"Yes Mum." They muttered.

"Now Charlie, Bill's out for the day and I need to shop, so I want you to look after your brothers." Molly continued, looking at Charlie, who frowned.

"What about Gin?" He asked.

"She'll be coming with me." Molly stated. "Unless you think you can handle her as well." Charlie nodded.

"Sure Mum. Knock yourself out." He encouraged, Molly nodded and approached the fireplace.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Ginny will nap soon enough, but don't let her go outside, or out of your watch, and change her soon, and-"

"I'm fine Mum. I can look after them." Charlie interrupted; Molly nodded and used the floo powder to get to Diagon Alley.

"Can we blow up something?" Fred and George immediately asked in synchronisation, Charlie turned a stern gaze at them.

"No." He retorted, "No fires, nothing bad, alright?" They nodded innocently. "Alright, I'll just be upstairs, I need the loo." He left but didn't realise he'd left he most treasured object on the table. His wand.

"I'm goin to read a book." Percy stated and left with his nose in the air like usual. Ron glanced nervously at the Twins as he carried on eating. The grins on their faces widened as they noticed Charlie's wand and George started talking to Ron, creating a successful diversion for Fred to get the wand.

"So Cry-Baby." George taunted, "What happened this morning?"

"Nothing." Ron replied quickly.

"Oh really?" George asked, he glanced at Fred, who had the wand in hand. "Because you were crying when you came down."

"Was not!" Ron exclaimed.

"Was too!" George replied.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!" Ron screamed, Fred pointed the wand at Ron.

"Boom!" He exclaimed mockingly, a spell shoot from it by accident and hit the teddy in Ron's arms. Ron screamed as it enlarged slowly, growing extra legs, furry legs. It's eyes duplicated and it started moving some of its eight legs.

"Aaah!" Ron screamed, he dropped the huge spider on the floor. Ginny, thinking it a game, screamed also, gaining the attention of their older brother, who came shooting down the stairs with his trousers still unbuttoned.

"What the hell!" Charlie exclaimed as he entered the room. "Ah!" He let loose a string of curses as he ran around the room after Fred, who had his wand so that he could reverse the spell. George was running too, trying to confuse the second eldest, Ron was standing and screaming on a chair and Ginny was screaming with glee in her high chair.

To make matters worse, an official looking owl soared through the window and dropped a letter on the table, shrieking in surprise when the giant spider shot towards it. The owl quickly made its escape and the spider jumped on Ginny, who looked shocked for a moment before she started wailing in fear. Charlie finally caught Fred and grabbed the wand from the five-year-old's hands. He spun around and pointed the wand at the spider, which was still terrorising Ginny.

"Finite incantatem!" He exclaimed, the spider jumped and avoided the spell, which hit Ginny instead. The toddler looked at Charlie and stopped crying. Charlie ignored this and went after the spider that had scuttled up the stairs.

He followed it to the top floor, Ron's room, and chased it to the window, where it was cornered.

"Finite incantatem!" He shouted again, the spell hit the spider and transformed it back into teddy, though the force Charlie had used against it sent it flying out of the window. Charlie rushed to the window to grab a hold of it but could only stand and watch as it fell down three floors and promptly broke as it hit the concrete at the bottom. He couldn't do much then as another owl made its way towards him.

He reached towards the letter that the owl had dropped on the windowsill and opened it.

_Dear Mr C Weasley,_

_We have received intelligence that a Finite Incantatem spell has been performed in you place of residence this morning at thirteen minutes past nine._

_This is the third spell to have been reported this morning and a ministry official will be there shortly to undergo a brief hearing._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Oh Mum is gonna kill me."

* * *

**AN: Love? Hate? Do tell! I was thinking of adding another chapter to this, I might do one day, just to see the consequences…. Hehehe. Though you'll probably find out more in another 'A Weasley World' Mini-Fic. Btw, I am NOT updating and posting these stories in chronological order. Though I will add a chronological events thing at the bottom of the page, just so you know.**

_**Timeline:  
**_Spider  
Huggy Bear

**:p Nixi the Pixi**


End file.
